Experiment
by time-turners
Summary: It sounds really, really good to Percy, and as he walks towards the freshmen dormitories, he completely convinces himself that this is all experimental and there is no way he has a crush on Nico. / AU, in which the two are in college and absolutely, purely human. Brief and mild sexual content, so this is a lime of sorts. Also, with fluff. Lots of it. Oneshot.


**A/N: Written out of complete boredom when I was internet-less for about eight hours. I guess my mind just wanted me to jot this down. First Percy Jackson fic, so I'm a little ehh about it, but considering it's AU, what could go wrong? **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Or anything like that.**

* * *

If there's anything that anyone knows about Percy Jackson, it's that he gets every single thing that he wants.

It all started at birth, the boy at the peak of his innocence at five - he'd bribe Sally Jackson with good behavior if he was allowed a spare cookie from the jar, his childlike and soft glacier eyes boring into her soul and picking at her nerves. There was nothing he would hear but "yes" and even if he had heard the opposite, it would take ten seconds of silence for that "no" to transition into a "yes" and well, long story short, it was difficult to _ever _reject him.

Because really, that subconscious (or perhaps it was on purpose; you couldn't quite tell) pout of his gets him anywhere, and it's worked every year now that he's in college. And in bed? All he ever hears is "yes" and his male pride is off the scale and every woman he's ever been with (or man, he remembers those drunken nights with his _sweet_ Luke) has let it roam wild, uncontrollable as he ransacks every girl's dorm and makes it co-ed for the evening.

(Sometimes, he makes jokes with his mother that he doesn't need to work and that he'd only need to ask the President for an allowance every week or so; he'd make it through just like that because yes - nobody ever says "no" to Perseus Jackson.)

It's frustrating, too, how he has everyone wrapped around the tip of his finger and has them hanging on for dear life, because really - he's free to flick you off his large circle anytime he wants. (Not that he would - he's too nice for that. The truth is, though, he wouldn't flick you off because it's likely that he loves you in some shape or form. He loves you _a lot_.)

He's college junior perfection in the madness that we call society and naturally, he would be all right with that if it wasn't for the lack of Nico Neeks Nayco Di Angelo, freshman(meat) in college, the new heartthrob at LSU because _damn_, girls go crazy insane for a boy like that here like they're Amish and their eyes are virgins to tattoos.

Why he would want the younger boy's attention, Percy doesn't know, but he's done contemplating at stacks inside the library (as he busily carves the pros and cons over some 1980 memento) and decides that he needs to fuck thinking. He needs to actually _do_, because he wants Nico Neeks Nayco Di Angelo and will get him in any way he can.

Does this make him gay? No. This just makes him curious about the taste of a man under sober circumstances because hell, who would be satisfied with Luke Castellan drunkenly licking your earlobe, cherry schnapps on the tip of his tongue? It's only _natural _that Percy wants someone like Nico and maybe, just _maybe, _Nico would want Percy too, and then they'd be each other's probing lab rats.

(Besides, think of all the attention they'd be getting from all the women: all the praise they already receive as individuals merged to create some sort of explosion in ovaries that makes everyone freeze, want more.)

It sounds really, really good to Percy, and as he walks towards the freshmen dormitories, he completely convinces himself that this is all experimental and there is _no _way he has a crush on Nico.

Not even just a little bit.

Get real - they haven't even _met _yet.

. . .

"What's up, Jackson?" and at last, the two meet with the knowledge of just each other's names and a good idea of what the other looks like, engaging in friendly conversation.

Nico looks_ exactly_ like Annabeth (Percy's friend with benefits; well, one of them at least) gushed, his hair dyed so black (or maybe it's been that way, he doesn't know and won't question) that it turns blue under any source of light, angsty skull and quote tattoos scattered around patches of skin on his chest and arms, trailing down to his forearms where more ink is permanently on his knuckles.

He's pale with dark eyes - almost _grossly _pale until Percy remembers that he's too used to seeing tan men walk around - and lanky, limbs less defined than his own but still decent to look at. Nico's a prime example of an eager freshman, and there's no other choice but to like it and be attracted to it.

And Percy looks _exactly_ like Nico hears from every sputtering mouth of women at LSU, his hair a darker shade of brown and it's probably longer than it usually is (because his appearance is not the only thing that's infamous about him; his lazy personality shines and he's probably neglected to cut his hair for a couple of months now).

His gaze is a deep blue, something Nico would probably find himself lost in if he were the opposite gender, though that doesn't matter now - because he's _still _lost in them regardless. He's got no tattoos on his fair, slightly tanner skin, and yeah, Nico believes that this Percy Jackson boy is perfect.

But the question is - why the _hell _is he here? Not that Nico minds much, because, he means, the guy's nice to look at, but why would they hang out at nine o'clock at night? Thoughts rage in the younger boy's mind until he shakes them off, Percy's response to his question ringing in his ears. "Nothin' much. You settled into the place yet?"

The older boy's fingers are running up and down the arm of Nico's nice leather couch with his eyes fixed on the television in front of them, playing some crappy Syfy movie because hey, if that's what he's into, that's what he's into. Every now and then his blue eyes point towards Nico, though their eyes never meet - he never lets them.

Nico sits a comfortable distance away from his guest and raises a foot up, his ankle resting on his knee as he shrugs, "Eh. It's not bad here, so yeah, it didn't take too long to get used to. Kinda boring, though."

A smirk adorns Percy Jackson's lips as an inquiry slithers its devious way into his mind, though it doesn't involve academics or the women of LSU; it involves what he went here for in the first place and there's no way he's going to dispose of the opportunity to bring it up like an idiot. His eyes grace over the younger boy, his head tilting properly to get a better look.

"Wanna know how to make it interesting?"

And Nico's eyes lock on the older boy's, interest evident in his dark pupils because if he spends another minute in boredom and cheesy horror movies, he'll probably evaporate.

"Just like this," Percy leans over and presses his lips onto Nico Neeks Nayco Di Angelo's own, their first kiss hesitant on both sides but hell, when Nico's hand reaches up and interlocks his delicately calloused fingers in Percy's hair, it means that _he likes it _and that _he wants more._

Percy takes the liberty of pulling Nico closer to him when their kiss gets less shy and more intense, the heat of it all pooling in the bottoms of their stomachs when hands travel and grope. Nico's on his lap now as he sits back on the couch, granting the younger boy control because in a way, he deserves to feel this and make it his own for a while.

It doesn't stop Percy from being handsy as he gets a firm grip on Nico's waist, his tongue begging for permission in the younger boy's mouth, receiving it without question as he wages a war between the two muscles. Nico doesn't know where his hands go because this is his first time with the same sex (no matter how far they're going, he's never so much as thought about _kissing_ a boy before Percy Jackson came along), but they stay tangled in Percy's hair because by the _feel_ of it, he likes it.

"Perce," Nico pulls away, his voice barely there like the rest of him. (He feels high, like Percy's this blunt and he's plenty of puffs too late from trying to be sober. He's such a lost cause to him that it's not even funny.)

Percy presses hungry little pecks on Nico's lips because once he gets a taste of something, he can't get enough of it, but don't get him wrong - his ears are listening and his eyes are shifting from the younger boy's pink, swollen mouth to his eyes, now clouded with lust and second questions.

"Yes?" Percy asks lowly, gaze finally meeting Nico's as he steals one last kiss; he thinks he almost sees a half-smile after. "I.. dude," he sighs deeply, and for a moment he thinks something's wrong with Nico, like this isn't what they should be doing at all and he would rather be nose-deep in comic books that he's too old to be obsessed with. "Dude, this is really.. _hot_. This isn't a prank or anything, is it?"

The question is so naive that it brings a laugh to slip from Percy Jackson's lips, but when he realizes that Nico's serious, his face softens. "This is no prank, Di Angelo. It's more of an experiment than anything,"

And then it hits the older boy again that he keeps doing or saying the wrong things, and it makes Nico Neeks Nayco Di Angelo feel a bit inferior, which isn't what Percy wants right now. Percy's hand leaves Nico's side and slides up to his shoulder, thumbing the conjunction of bones to his neck before he kisses the younger boy again.

It's tender, it's like there's something there between them even if they barely just met, like they already knew each other from the stories they heard. Nico thinks he's falling in love as he kisses this boy with his eyes closed, but he hasn't quite an apology, so he pulls away again and shakes his head.

"My bad. It sounded better in my head," Percy apologizes, and Nico starts to think that _everything _sounds better in his head. In fact, he says it aloud.

"Everything sounds better in that big head of yours." Nico scoffs playfully, a smile making its way to his lips as he kisses Percy; their lips feel comfortable against each other's now and it feels right because hey, they are not in love, they can do whatever the hell they want with each other without any repercussions.

"Ouch. Even if you kissed it to make it feel better, it's still an ouch."

"You won't be hurt anymore," Nico reassures, voice dripping with lust as it drops an octave, his eyes piercing into the older boy's own, engaging them in a staring contest for a few seconds before he kisses Percy again.

It's funny how Nico thinks he has control, Percy thinks, but he loses every single thought when Nico nibbles on his bottom lip and pulls it back. Percy Jackson moans with abandon and it's throaty, _sexy, _and Nico Neeks Nayco Di Angelo loves it and wants to hear it more and more. He grinds his hips against Percy's and there's immediate, sharper friction in between them and the fact that they're both hard - and hard _for each other _- comes to their attention.

Percy doesn't hesitate to shake off the scarlet flush that's on both of their cheeks and thrusts upwards everytime Nico rubs him _the right way_; that familiar heat makes its way to both their bodies again and fuck, Percy's really turned on for Nico right now because the boy's beautiful as he straddles him on his lap.

"Nico, Neeks.. off. Now." The simple command leaves Nico (_Neeks, _Percy says it perfectly) bewildered until Percy motions his eyebrows to his short-sleeve polo. In one simple, sweet movement, Nico has his shirt off and pries his fingers at Percy's own, unbuttoning every single complicated ass button of that businessman shirt he decided to wear today.

(He's never seen him in graphic t-shirts or anything, but he doesn't need to to make the conclusion that he'll always like Percy Jackson best on the days he wears businessmen shirts.)

Now that they're both shirtless and it's just a few more strips of fabric keeping them completely apart (because yes, they're so _horny _and there's _no going back_), Percy Jackson presses kisses down Nico Neeks Nayco Di Angelo's chest and starts to take back that statement of the boy being not-so-defined. Every slight curve of his is beautiful, and Percy just wants to lick every bit of him with the tip of his tongue.

Percy bites on the boy's collarbone and it's one of the things that brings him berserk, hungrily and practically dry-humping his lap because he's _desperate _for that release. Nico's dead and gone when Percy palms the front of his jeans, his head rolling back as he falls prey to his lovebites and sucks, leaving hickeys near his adam's apple so that everyone can ask questions the next morning.

"You're _so_, so evil," Nico says as Percy traces circles down his back, the other hand still pressing down on his erection. "Yes, yes I am." Percy agrees with a smirk that Nico can practically feel as he continues to feast on his neck, and he swears he'll come in his pants if he keeps going on like this because really, it's not fair that Percy Jackson is _so good-looking and sounds equally as good_.

. . .

They fall on each other about an hour and a half later (well, Nico falls on Percy and Percy grunts because even if the boy looks lightweight, after all that exhaustion and that _second round_, he's actually kind of heavy) after mutual masturbation and hey, _blowjobs _and the bad SyFy movie is still playing in the background. Nico would ask why they even kept the television on and/or _how _they didn't exactly hear it, but he knows Percy would reply with something like,

"Well.. it was kinda hard to hear with you screaming my name over and over like that. Virgin, much?"

Sometimes Nico Neeks Nayco Di Angelo wonders if Percy Jackson has a way of getting into other people's brains to his advantage, because Percy _is _notorious for never hearing the word "no" in the best way possible. He wonders if Percy snaked his way into his brain and made him want this, want to have this experimental session of hot and heavy heaviness, but then he stops a second later because he realizes that Percy might be listening.

All Percy does is smirk to himself, and Nico can hear it because Percy's face down on the couch and that curve of the lips makes a shuffling noise on the leather couch. "You're an idiot," Nico mutters, nuzzling his lips on the back of Percy's shoulder as he lays on top of him, like some sort of hot, twisted human Jenga with both of their pieces lucky enough to stay together.

"Psshh. Freshmen," Percy rolls his eyes playfully and snickers against the leather. "Don't you mean _freshmeat?_" Nico asks innocently, and Percy tries to fight off the fatigue for a possible third round.

"I mean fresh_men_." Percy corrects for the last time, the devilish smirk on his lips growing a bit broader as he flips himself over, laying underneath Nico's smaller, younger frame. In fact, he kind of sort of likes it in the sense that it's different; Percy takes control most of the time, woman or not, and to have a lowerhand in things were a change of scenery.

So much that they both kind of forget that they're naked, Nico's Doc Martens thrown about the room and the buttons of Percy's shirt on shelves, countertops, _coffee table surfaces_. It smells like sex and release in the air, which makes Nico blush just slightly and Percy wants to kiss that blush away, but hey -

they're not gay.

(At least, they hope not.)

"So.. I have to ask," Nico begins, looking down at Percy, falling into his side on the small couch. (Somehow, if they're closer, it gets spacey.) He leans on his elbow and his knuckles lift his temple up as he traces his fingertip on Percy's toned chest, something along the lines of an old mathematic equation from sophomore year.. or something.

Whatever it is, it soothes Percy, and he lays his head back on the couch with his eyes, feeling a slight draft in the room until it's washed away by the warmth of Nico's finger on his torso. "Mmm..?"

"Why did you come tonight?" Nico inquires, and Percy Jackson _giggles _- yes, _giggles _- because a bunch of innuendos squeeze themselves in his exhausted mind but he can't bring himself to make them. With a roll of his eyes, Nico's fingers fall on a spot on Percy's chest and curl, staying there as they find comfort and tranquility. "You know what I mean. You're suddenly gay now or something, boy..?"

"I'm not gay," Percy breathes out, his chest heaving as his eyes finally open, meeting with Nico's monochromatic own. "At least.. I hope I'm not. I mean, if I'm gay, I'm probably gay for you only, but this is a one-time sort of thing, Di Angelo."

_I'm probably gay for you (only) _plays over and over in Nico Neeks Nayco Di Angelo's head and a sense of satisfaction overwhelms him as he smiles brightly, ear-to-ear down at Percy because yes, _he kind of maybe yes _(but never "no") _has a crush on him, _and it's so, so bad. "A one-time thing," Nico echoes, sighing contentedly, his fingers reaching up to pinch Percy on the nose; the two of them laugh simultaneously. "We'll see about that."

"Don't get any ideas, freshmeat." But even then, Nico Neeks Nayco Di Angelo gets ideas and he plans on pursuing them for as long as he knows Percy Jackson because, honestly -

if you can't say "_no_" to Percy Jackson, you might as well say "_yes_" to him every opportunity you get.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? Hope you guys liked it! As always, leave something in the reviews and all that yada. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
